


Best medicine.

by Butman911



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: For two months now, as soon as all the children returned to school, headaches that come from burning eyes torment the poor girl. And it is at such moments, difficult for the blonde, Minerva comes to Violet's room. Looks in love with eyes, as if mother strokes her head, sings - especially for Violet, holds her hand and whispers various tenderness: about how she loves.





	Best medicine.

\- The sun behind our backs ...

Inhale

\- You and I haven’t seen happiness for so long ...

Exhale

A warm hand with a slightly rough skin rests on a pale maiden brush. Violet, having opened his wounded eyes, dullly meets the languid gaze of cold glaciers. Minerva still smiles warmly, sitting on the old chair next to the bed of her ex-real girlfriend.

\- Rainbow wallpapers in your room ... - girls' fingers gently close.

\- Dense curtains tightened ...

Lyrical song, invented on the go redhead, slowly subsides and dissolves in the dining sunlight, making their way into the room. If Violet opened her eyes, then her headache subsided a bit.

\- How do you feel? - Minerva's soft voice tickles the ear. Slender fingers in smooth motion draw patterns on a small pen.

\- I'm fine. Minnie... Your voice... He is incredible, as always, - Violet smiles on face by itself, without tension. Sincere.

\- It’s just as incredible as you, Vi, - Minerva winks, and with a hint of excitement in her heart peers at the burned face. Past Violet is a thorough study of each scar does not pass.

\- God, Minnie, don't look at me like that! - the girl turns away and tries to cover her face with her hand, but immediately feels how all her plans break to hell with a soft interception of her wrist.

\- I like it. I like you. I love you completely. Anyone - Minerva assures with a confident but gentle voice. - What happened to you is not your fault. My…

Violet blinks. Sunlight beating from dirty half broken windows, which in some places are covered with rags, is too bright for the burnt eyes. It's too sunny today outside. The girl shakes her head easily and squeezes Minnie's fingers with her other hand.

\- Not! Don't ... Don't say that. If this is not my fault, then not yours, for sure.

Violet, revealing the only surviving left eye, focuses a foggy look on his freckled face.

\- I was scared.

\- Because of what? - Minerva tilts her head to the side.

\- I was afraid I would lose you. Forever, - Minnie feels like a strange hand trembled, holding her fingers tightly. - When you drenched the walkers after they killed the raiders, all I thought was for you they not to bite you.

She pauses, but only for a moment; Minerva does not dare to interrupt the girl. Outside the window birds chirping playfully, and in the silence of the room the blonde sighs noisily and closes her eyes again.

\- Still, it's good that you listened to Clem and jumped into our cart. She is able to convince.

\- Vi ...

\- No, really! If you were bitten, I would ... I do not know what it would be ...

Violet, still sitting with his eyes closed, feels a sharply approaching familiar smell of a loved one that easily penetrates straight into the lungs; feels soft kisses on her cheek. Feels like Minerva gently and gently touches the lips of healed burns on the eyes; perfectly hears her uneven breathing near his ear. It would seem that outwardly harsh and cruel Minnie may be the best doctor: Violet’s pain always go away for her affection, even for a short time.

For two months now - as soon as all the children returned to school - headaches from the eyes torment the poor girl. Especially during the day, when the sunlight sets its own order. Violet often lies in her room, curled up on cold sheets, and clenches her teeth in order to crush the discomfort for even a second: it's a pity to take the pills — others will still need it. And it is at such moments, heavy for a blonde, Minerva comes to her. Looks in love with her eyes, as if his mother strokes his head, sings - especially for Violet, holds her hand and whispers various tenderness: about how she loves.

\- You are beautiful. It does not matter whether you see it or not, it strokes your cheeked surface with your thumb. Well, if I had become a walker ...

Minnie, lost in thought, with a mocking smile, pulls away slightly from the girl.

\- First I would find you, - she laughs. - I would go for you far, far away, even bitten.

\- And then what? - Violet uncovers a surviving eye through a headache.

\- And then I would kiss you until you yourself could become a walker. Kisses death.

Violet shakes her head, once again marveling at what strange thoughts sometimes arise in Minerva’s head. As before, when all the children lived peacefully at school, being younger.

\- Hmm, you know, but I like such a death! I would love to p ... - hisses from sharply rising pain in the eyes.

\- Vi! - Minerva jumps up from the chair and pulls hands to the injured girl. That allows you to wrap yourself around the forearm, feeling as if on the back, as if struck with a current. - Does it hurt you much?

\- You're so cute when you're worried, - the blonde wheezes, squeezing a laugh out of herself, more like a cough. - All just ok.

Minnie rushes with a restless look on the pale face of a girlfriend, compassionately moves the red eyebrows with a scar on one of them and lowers her eyes shamefully down.

\- I'm so sorry ... I threw you there, all alone ... I ran to the rest of the devil's Delta group, forgetting everything, - the words stuck in my throat. - I like the tower demolished.

\- Ah ... We wanted to pull the bomb ...

\- And we didn’t have time, - Minerva, with her head down, looks completely wilted. Violet notices how her hands tremble slightly and she stares with a blank look at the checkered blanket, which is also covered with a blonde.

\- Hey, everything's fine, Minnie ... I love you, do you hear? - Violet runs his hand over the shaved part of the fiery hair, noting that this haircut feels like a hedgehog. But ironing is nice. - The most important thing is that we are together, y-yes?

Minerva raises her icy eyes on her. Oh, how much sadness and pain accumulated in them over the past year. How much shit had to go through this seemingly brave, but so morally weak girl.

\- I love you ... - Minnie slumps down on the floor, her knees resting on the cold wooden floor, and at the same time Violet puts her head on her feet, like a gentle wild beast. - I love you very much. All year I was so scared when no one was around ... Especially you, Vi.

\- And I was scared without your singing. I had to sing myself, huh, - Violet puts her hand on her red hair, smoothly stroking the girl's head.

Before, before Marlon gave the twins to raiders, Minerva and Violet always loved to touch each other. How - it does not matter; the main thing is to even accidentally touch your fingertips white skin; even accidentally touch each other's shoulders. Physical contact is important. These two always loved to squeeze, snuggle in dark places and laugh softly when it came to tickling. Sometimes Violet so much want to return all these unforgettable moments, which often demolished the tower.

\- A lot of shit happens in our time, Minnie. But I'm not mad at you, - Violet pulls his hand down, closer to the ribs of Minerva and with thin fingers begins his tickling black thing, often blinking with a dull eye. - Watch out!

\- Haha, hey! - redhead, not expecting such a setup, sharply jumps up and looks up at the girl. And instantly freezes with a half-open mouth.

On a half-blind eye, Violet has a lonely tear, and on the very face there is some kind of unusually warm and sad, at the same time, smile. The blonde simply looks at the dearest person in this cold world for her, even if she does not see her as clearly as before. Now Minnie is like a blur for her. But this is clearly better than nothing.

\- I'm so glad you're with me, - the voice is so trembling that in Minerva these speeches seem to tear out a piece of the soul. - Damn, I'm glad...

The girl does not give to finish.

\- Fuck. Come to me, my dear Violet.

Minerva, in spite of everything, is briskly approaching with her face to the girl and without any prefaces digs her bulging pink lips into the blonde's dry lips. She unquestioningly responds to her, somewhere inside realizing that these aggressive ardent kisses, in which no one wants to give in to each other's air, are still incredibly blown away the roof, as before. Minerva wants to feel Violet all, until the last crumb - deepens the kiss, making it clear how she, nevertheless, damnly lacked a precious girlfriend.

Without breaking a passionate kiss, in which tongues are woven into a fiery dance, the redhead imperceptibly pushes a large body against Violet, pressing the one closer to the wall. She understands that the girl also wants more - Vi squeezes her red T-shirt on her back so tightly, presses Minnie closer to her frail body. And still continues to kiss with his eyes closed - it does not hurt at all.

\- Minnie, Vi, go eat lunch! - Shouts Omar from the corridor behind the closed door.

Girls instantly froze, interrupting a kiss, but do not hurry to unhook with their lips from each other. Violet breathes heavily through her nose, when her tear is the same, smoothly rolling down her uneven cheek. Minerva, ryknuv something to himself and slightly moving away from the desired lips, decides to answer their wonderful friend-cook.

\- God ... Now we will come!

Violet shakes a little. She grabs her head and laughs softly to herself. Minnie, too, can’t hold back a smile, looking at the happy beloved face.

\- I’ve already had time to forget the breathtaking taste of your lips, - whispers Vi, with glittering joy on her face. - It is clearly better than any pill.

Minerva, giggling wickedly and settling on the floor, rubs her left cheek with the outside of his hand and squints, staring at the flushed face.

\- Can I remind you of this every day? Come, eat, or something.


End file.
